


Espérame

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Series: Leyendas del Mar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU 1700, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Castiel es hijo de la prominente familia Shurley mientras que Dean trabaja en los astilleros, desde pequeños y a pesar de que ambos son inseparables ¿Qué pasará cuando el destino decida separarlos?





	1. PORTADA

**Author's Note:**

> Para Vicky, Val, Dry y todos los que disfrutais del Destiel.

 


	2. El huérfano y el pequeño soldado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar, pero al fin he empezado a reescribir este fic y luego continuaré con el de "El corazón del Mar"

1782.

Lawrence, la ciudad de los dos puertos, próspera y en constante crecimiento.

El puerto de la parte norte de la ciudad, de mármol blanco, frío y sedas de apagados colores y medallas militares, era hogar del cuartel de la Marina Real y un lugar de opulencia y familias de grandes nombres y mayores fortunas, como la familia Shurley, linaje de comandantes y generales dentro de la propia Marina, presidida por el patriarca, el general retirado Charles, viviendo con sus hijos Michael, Lucifer (Quien solía desaparecer por largos períodos de tiempo), Gabriel, Balthazar y el pequeño Castiel, el último regalo de su esposa antes de morir y del cual sus hermanos eran increíblemente protectores, nunca dejándolo fuera de su vista.

 

El puerto de la parte sur de Lawrence era el que albergaba los astilleros, comerciantes llevaban allí sus mercancías exóticas, convirtiendo el lugar en un intercambio de culturas y acentos, rostros de todos los colores y lenguas de todos los países convergían en aquel lugar, haciendo que siempre hubiese algún olor nuevo en el aire o alguna canción desconocida, risas por todas partes, excepto cuando la gente caminaba frente a una pequeña casa junto a los astilleros, apenas un cascarón vacío cubierto de hollín del fuego que había destruido a la familia que vivía en su interior, los Winchester, solo los hijos habiendo sobrevivido gracias a que el padre los había sacado de la casa antes de volver por su esposa, no pudiendo encontrar un nuevo camino hacia el exterior, los restos de lo que una vez había sido un hogar, quedando allí como un monumento al matrimonio.

Los dos hermanos habían crecido bajo el cuidado de Bobby Singer, jefe de los astilleros, un hombre rudo pero suave de corazón, criando a los chicos, siendo estricto a la par que dejándoles sitio para ser niños, incapaz de sacar de la mente del mayor las últimas palabras de su padre “ ** _Cuida de tu hermano_** ”.

 

Con el paso del tiempo, Dean, pelo corto rubio ceniza, ojos verde manzana y rostro salpicado de pecas, pasó de ser un niño serio y tímido a un muchacho trabajador, fuerte y confiado en sí mismo que iba de un lado a otro de los astilleros, haciendo trabajos  y ahorrando cada moneda ganada para comprar libros, cuadernos y material de escritura a su hermano cuatro años menor, Sam, un chico de ojos vivos y pelo castaño con insaciable sed de conocimientos.

El principal trabajo de Dean y el que llevaba haciendo desde que era un niño, era ser el mensajero entre el astillero y el cuartel de la Marina, sobre los barcos a reparar y cuando y a donde debía ir cada quien.

 

Castiel había crecido enclaustrado en su casa, sus hermanos manteniéndolo alejado del mundo exterior, no queriendo que se viese “contaminado” por otros niños, sin embargo este, lleno de curiosidad, siempre buscaba la formaba de escaparse y observar desde la verja el mundo fuera de su pequeña jaula de oro, fue así como conoció al chico de los ojos verdes, cada día lo veía correr de un lado a otro, veloz como un galgo, siempre yendo y viniendo, a veces cargado con cajas y bolsas, otras acompañado de un niño pequeño, sin saber que aquel chico sentía hacia él la misma curiosidad.

 

Una noche, cuando Castiel cumplió los trece años, aquel chico a quien tantas veces había observado, imaginándose mil y una historias sobre quien sería o a donde iría, este se presentó en su ventana, sorprendido, desconfiado, Castiel dudó, pero terminó por abrir la ventana, así fue como Castiel y Dean se conocieron. Durante los siguientes cuatro años, cada noche, los dos adolescentes hablaron durante horas hasta la llegada del alba y, para sorpresa de ambos, con el tiempo se terminaron enamorando aunque ambos se sentían incapaces de actuar según sus sentimientos, sin embargo, uno de ellos tenía un secreto que terminaría cambiando su relación para siempre... El día en que Castiel cumplió los doce años, había recibido la noticia de su hermano mayor Michael de que el día en que cumpliese diecisiete años, tendría que enrolarse para continuar con la tradición familiar, una tradición que años atrás había admirado, sin embargo, a medida que la fecha se acercaba, la odiaba, porque lo obligaría a alejarse de Dean.

Aún faltaban horas para que el sol llegase a salir, el reloj de la torre del cuartel al otro lado de la calle acababa de dar la una de la madrugada, una sola campanada necesaria para despertar a un Castiel de dieciséis años que, tras dejar una nota diciendo que volvería para la hora de comer, huyó por la ventana oculto bajo un grueso abrigo, saliendo por primera vez en toda su vida, de su pequeña jaula de oro.

 

Dean estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su hueco en el ático, a donde se había trasladado a pesar de ser más frío y de tener menos espacio, para que su hermano pequeño pudiese tener privacidad y un espacio propio. _“Tap, tap, tap”_ un ruido repetitivo en su ventana hizo que el rubio no dejase de revolverse en su cama hasta que terminó por despertar bastante molesto.

 

\- _Dean_ – Susurró Castiel golpeando suave el cristal de su ventana, mirando nervioso tras él como si sus hermanos mayores fuesen a aparecer de repente tras él.

 

\- _¿Cas? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ – Respondió el chico abriendo la ventana y dejándolo pasar, cerrándola en seguida con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda por el frío nocturno, antes de verse sorprendido cuando el moreno lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó como si le fuese la vida en ello, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

 

\- _Estoy enamorado de ti, Dean Winchester_ – Jadeó Castiel pegando su frente a la del dueño de aquellos ojos verdes que atormentaban sus sueños con besos y caricias que se avergonzaba en desear.

 

Dean logró apartarlo de sí, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, confuso porque no sabía que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo, si era sincero consigo mismo, él mismo había deseado más de una vez besar aquellos labios, acariciar ese cuerpo pálido, siempre oculto de la luz del sol y alejado del trabajo duro, tragando el nudo que tenía en su garganta, suspiró y dijo al fin – _Cas, yo también te quiero, lo sabes ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan de repente?_

 

Castiel suspiró tembloroso, mordiéndose el labio inferior, acercándose a la ventana, sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas – _Hoy… Hoy cumplo diecisiete años…_

 

\- _Lo sé, tengo tu regalo preparado_ – Sonrió el chico, acercándose a la ropa que había doblado la noche anterior para ponérsela en cuanto despertase y de entre esta sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto papel marrón, entregándoselo a Castiel – _El herrero me hizo esto por un buen precio gracias a los contactos de Bobby._

 

Sus claros ojos curiosos, observaron aquel paquete siendo depositado entre sus manos y, tras pensarlo, destrozó el papel, encontrándose con una pequeña brújula que al abrirla era perfectamente funcional, colgando de una cadena de plata y miró confuso al muchacho frente a él.

 

\- _Sé que hoy te vas, Gabriel me lo contó… Bueno, Gabriel y Balthazar_ \- Murmuró Dean con tristeza, rascándose la nuca mientras trataba de fingir que aquello no significaba nada – _Esta brújula es para que siempre encuentres tu camino de vuelta a casa… A mí._

 

Castiel se puso el colgante y se acercó a Dean, casi como un depredador acercándose a su presa, susurrando ronco, su voz volviéndose ligeramente grave – _Prométeme que me esperarás._

- _Te esperaré_ – Repitió Dean casi al instante, retrocediendo un paso.

 

- _Júramelo_ – Suplicó Castiel antes de besarlo.

 

\- _Te lo juro_ – Respondió el rubio sin aliento contra los labios del hijo más joven de la familia Shurley.

 

\- _Espérame_ – Volvió pedir el chico de ojos azules entre besos, antes de tumbar a Dean sobre la vieja cama de paja, recostándose a su lado antes de entregarse a la pasión del momento, los dos jóvenes demasiado desesperados, queriendo dejar marcas en la piel del otro como para darse cuenta del ruido que hacían o si era lo correcto.

 

El amanecer encontró a Dean recostado contra el pecho de Castiel, brazos alrededor de su torso, oído sobre su pecho, escuchando el rítmico latido con los ojos cerrados, mientras el moreno observaba el techo de madera, acariciando aquella bronceada espalda cubierta de pecas.

 

- _¿Estás bien?_

 

- _Hijo de perra, me has destrozado las caderas_ – Gruñó el rubio acomodándose.

 

\- _Podría decir que lo siento, pero mi padre me enseñó a no mentir_ – Sonrió robándole un beso suave.

 

Un silencio pesado se interpuso entre ellos antes de que Dean murmurase – _Creo que deberías irte._

 

\- _¿Tan mal lo he hecho?_ – Preguntó Castiel con media sonrisa, mirando a Dean.

 

\- _Lo digo en serio… Deberías irte_ – Comentó el rubio incorporándose, colocándose una camisa.

 

Alarmado, Castiel se puso en pie y corrió se apresuró hasta detenerse frente al chico de ojos verdes – _Dean, habla conmigo._

 

Tomándolo de ambas mejillas, Dean sonrió con tristeza y murmuró – _Cuanto más te quedes aquí, más te costará irte y a mí dejarte ir, debes irte ahora que aún puedes, no queremos que tu hermano Michael se entere de que estás aquí._

 

Sabiendo que tenía razón, el joven de los Shurley dejó caer la cabeza en derrota, besando aquellas manos llenas de callos del duro trabajo manual – _De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero te prometo escribirte cada día._

 

\- _Y yo te responderé, pero para poder hacerlo debes irte_ – Susurró Dean antes de besarle la frente – _Ángel, vete, por favor…_

 

Castiel se vistió y volvió a escapar por donde había entrado, con el corazón en un puño, cuando regresó a casa volvió a trepar hasta su propia ventana, sin saber que su padre y Michael lo observaban desde la ventana del despacho del mayor.

 

\- _Esto es inadmisible, padre_ – Gruñó el hermano, las manos cerradas en puños, los nudillos blancos por la tensión – _Va a ser un miembro de la Marina Real y va a mancillarla por un romance con un chico de los muelles, debiste permitirme cortar esta chiquillada hace mucho._

 

- _Y habríamos perdido a Cassie en ese mismo instante_ – Sentenció Charles, con un suspiro.

 

\- _¿Qué?_

 

\- _Castiel nunca ha pedido nada para sí mismo, siempre ha sido un chico callado y obediente pero, ese chico, despierta una chispa en tu hermano que hacía mucho que no había visto, la chispa del amor verdadero, si le hubieses prohibido verlo, él se habría fugado para siempre, habría huido con el chico Winchester, sin embargo, así puede conservar su primer amor al mismo tiempo que seguirá las tradiciones de nuestra familia, solo el tiempo dirá si es amor verdadero, simplemente no interfieras o tu hermano te odiará y se rebelará, no olvides lo que pasó con Lucifer_ – Lo regañó el mayor.

 

Michael asintió sumiso ante las palabras de su padre, retirándose del despacho y dejando al hombre pensativo, observando por la ventana.

 

\- _¡Dean!_ – Vociferó Sam desde el pie de las escaleras que daban al ático, preocupado porque su hermano aún no estaba despierto.

 

\- _Chico, déjalo_ – Gruñó Bobby tras él, tomando al niño por el hombro y llevándolo a la cocina para que se sentase a desayunar, sabiendo bien lo que sucedía – _Tu hermano está enfermo hoy, déjalo descansar._

 

Los corazones de los dos chicos estaban rotos, el de Castiel conservando la esperanza y la ilusión de que pronto se convertiría en Capitán y volvería a por Dean, mientras que el rubio se sentía roto, seguro de que en cuanto el chico pusiese sus pies en cubierta, jamás volvería a por él.

 

\- _Te esperaré_ – Sollozó Dean de forma silenciosa, ocultando sus lágrimas bajo el brazo que dejó caer sobre su rostro.

 

- _Espérame_ – Susurró Castiel con su mano en la brújula que colgaba de su cuello, subiendo al barco, girándose para mirar al muelle, deseando con toda su alma poder ver aquellos familiares ojos verdes, sin embargo, por más que esperó, cuando llegó el momento de partir, solo encontró trabajadores yendo y viniendo y otros soldados y marinos subiendo a sus barcos, y suplicó a la nada – _Por favor, espérame…_


End file.
